


It must've been some kind of kiss...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalya knows exactly how to bring her wolf back to life and focus...





	It must've been some kind of kiss...

The kiss when it comes is hard, almost brutal, and yet Fliss can’t help melting into it, letting out a soft noise of surprised pleasure, her breath hitching at the feel of rough hands at her hips, pushing her back further, the feeling of teeth nipping into her lower lip dragging a noise of raw need from her, her arms closing around the other woman, her eyes opening again only when she hears laughter, Natalya’s lips brushing her collarbone softly, breathlessly. 

“Jesus Christ Wolf.... you kiss like it’s the last night of your life...”

“Says the kitten who just won’t quit scratching?”

Fliss is almost laughing anyway, her voice low. 

“I’m just glad you found me.”

“I always will Wolf, you’re mine now.”


End file.
